Crank handles can be employed in a variety of equipment to increase the torque applied to an axis of rotation. A crank handle generally includes an arm attached at right angles to a rotating shaft by which a reciprocating motion is imparted to or received from the shaft. The crank handle can be utilized to change circular into reciprocating motion, or reciprocating into circular motion. A connecting rod is typically connected to the crank via pivot. The end of the rod attached to the crank moves in a circular motion, while the other end is usually constrained to move in a linear sliding motion (e.g., “in and out”).
Conventional crank handles include a protruding handle that unfortunately can interfere with the operation of the equipment to which the handle is attached. A hinged joint may be placed along the body of the crank handle so that a portion of the crank handle is retractable and the crank handle is less likely to protrude. Such retractable crank handles, however, are difficult to operate because alignment between the hinged portions is difficult to maintain during rotation of the handle. Additionally, such crank handle devices are awkward to operate and may damage the handle by placing unintended forces on the hinge.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved crank handle apparatus with a fold-away handle. A need also exists for an improved rotation locking mechanism, as will be described in greater detail herein.